The Dragon Princess's Key
by Princess Asuka's Key of Light
Summary: When her world mysteriously fall to dark, Bloom is chosen by a legendary weapon known only as the Keyblade. Together with her friend Flora and their three companions Lyra, Kol and Tecna - the four must journey across the universe to vanquish the Heartless and find Stella! What adventures await the four heroes? Find out in the Dragon Princess's Key! (Cover art by LonelyShadowRen!)
1. Chapter 1 - The Dive

**Author's Notes (Disclaimer): I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor Winx Club. They are owned by Square Enix and Iginio Straffi!**

Chapter 1 - The Dive.

" _I've been having very strange dreams for a while…"_

" _Are they real… or are they not…"_

Falling through the darkness was a 16-year old teenage girl. Her long hair that went above her knees was colored orange-reddish while her skin was pale as snow. Her beautiful eyes were large and cyan. The girl's outfit was nothing special – a teal crop top with dark blue trim and yellow sleeves with blue slightly flared jeans that had stars on the bottom. Yellow wedge sandals with straps over the instep adorned her feet.

Reaching the bottom very quickly, she landed gently on her feet and looked around. Where was she exactly and what was her purpose for being in the darkness? Soon, beneath her – a white light blinded her. Once it was gone, the young teenager realized that she was standing on a stained glass platform, which was colored green. It depicted the picture of a young woman who clearly looked and dressed like a princess.

Before the teenager could ask why she was on a glass platform, a mysterious voice spoke to her:

" _So much to do yet so little time… However, don't be afraid. Please step forward into the center."_

Even though it was unfamiliar to the young teenager, she felt like she needed to trust it. After all, there was no one else to guide her in this place filled with darkness.

Stepping forward, the orange-red haired girl walked over to the center of the glass platform. As soon as she reached her destination – three pillars arose from the ground and each held a various weapon – a sword, a shield and a magic staff.

" _Which weapon shall you choose? Will it be the sword – the power of the warrior? Or the shield – the power of the guardian? Or the magic staff – the power of the mystic? Choose well, young one."_ The voice told her.

The young teenager was uncertain of which weapon she should choose… if she chose the power of the warrior – would the sword corrupt her and make her become one with darkness? The teenager shuddered at the thought of that happening – she was not choosing the sword.

Next was the shield – power of the guardian… while it was a better choice than the sword, she still didn't think it was a good idea. Being a guardian wasn't her forte nor was she cut out to be a leader... The shield isn't the weapon for her.

Lastly, the staff… the power of the mystic. Hmm… ever since she was young, the teenager always had a fascination with magic and such. Plus, an ordinary staff was no danger whatsoever… it was settled!

Walking over to the staff, the young girl picked it up and examined it as the mysterious voice spoke to her:

" _The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Do you accept this power?_ "

The girl nodded. "Yes. I accept the power of the mystic." Just then, the staff disappeared like magic from her hands!

" _The power of the mystic it is. Now, what weapon shall you give up?"_ The voice asked.

The young teenager had to choose and give up a weapon? What a strange test this was…

Thankfully, she already made up her and decided to give up the sword. Picking up and examining it like the staff, she heard the voice speak to her yet again:

" _The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Do you give up this power?"_

Just like with the staff, the girl nodded. "I give up the sword." She replied and the sword disappeared as well!

The pillars disappeared as the glass shattered – the young girl once more found herself falling through the never-ending darkness. Eventually, she landed gently onto another platform which was colored dark blue this time and displayed another young princess on it.

"Another glass platform? This place is so… bizarre." The girl admitted to herself.

Before she could take the time to look around, the staff that she chose on the first glass platform appeared in the young teenager's hands.

" _You have gain the power to fight – use this to protect yourself and others. Keep your light burning strong no matter what."_ The mysterious voice explained to her.

"Okay…? But against what exactly?" As soon as she asked those questions, small black ant-like creatures with antennas and golden eyes came out from the glass platform much to the orange-red haired girl's shock.

"W-what are those things!?" The girl asked.

" _Those little shadows are known as Heartless – beware of them for they are dangerous and will attempt to steal your heart. Prepare for battle!"_ The voice told her.

"R-right!" The young teenager nodded with a nervous tone and a shaking body. Despite never fighting in her entire life, she needed to defeat the small shadows that were known as the Heartless.

The small shadows charged forward as the young teenager sliced one in half - it disappeared very quickly. The rest of the little Heartless charged forward and one managed to scratch a little bit on the girl's left arm.

She yelped in pain and jumped back to look at her cut – it wasn't that bad, but still… it hurt like hell! No time to fix it, unfortunately – the small shadows charged forward in an attempt to try and take her heart.

The girl got into position and started slicing them one by one until they all disappeared into the ground much to the teenager's confusion.

"Huh, what's going on?" She asked herself.

She got her answer when she noticed that the glass platform had turned black – it was no doubt the work of the shadows disappearing. Soon enough, the girl herself began to sink into the ground itself.

"H-help! Someone help me!" She yelled whilst struggling to get out of black-colored platform. It was all for naught as she suck in completely with her eyes closing to avoid being corrupted…

Eventually, the teenager opened her eyes and found herself laying on a new glass platform – this time, it was colored pink. What was most interesting about it was that it had a door.

The young girl got up and walked over to open the door – but it was no use. It wouldn't it open, locked no doubt…

Just then, she heard something teleport from behind her – when she turned around, she was surprised to see a small treasure chest standing in the center of the platform.

"Huh? Now who would leave this here?" The girl asked herself as she walked over and opened the treasure chest.

Inside was a small green vial, which was titled 'Potion' – curious… Hmm, what would happen if she drank the vial?

Opening it, she carefully took a small sip and to her surprise and joy – it taste like lime and strawberries. Yummy! She drank it all and for some unknown reason, her entire body felt a big change! What was more interesting was that her small scar from the Heartless was gone! Incredible!

"So, this vial of Potion is able to heal you? You're my new best and safe friend." The young teenager declared with a smile.

The treasure chest disappeared much to her shock… again, what a strange place she was in.

The young girl decided to try the door again and to her surprise – this time, it opened… to reveal a bright light.

Although blinded, she stepped forward slowly and slowly… soon, she found herself in a familiar-to-her island.

"I'm back on my island! How did I get here?" She asked herself.

But before she could get her answer, the mysterious voice came back with yet another message:

" _Hold on, young one. The door will not open to you yet… first, tell me more about yourself."_

Looking around the room, she spotted two familiar-to-her girls and one unknown – the first had long golden blonde hair that stopped below her waist, golden-brown eyes and medium skin tone, the second had a magenta colored, asymmetrical bob-styled hair, teal eyes, and fair skin tone and a third one had long honey brown hair with blonde within her bangs, tan skin and narrow jade eyes.

"Flora, Stella? What are you two doing here? And who's the third girl?" The young teenager asked the three teenagers who didn't respond.

She carefully approached the blonde who was named Stella and touched her on the shoulder. Said teenager looked at the orange-red haired girl and smiled gently.

"Bloom, what do you want out of life?" Stella asked the girl known as Bloom.

The teenager thought long and hard over Stella's answer and soon responded with this answer:

"I want to be more confident and protect my two best friends – especially you, Stella."

Stella nodded in response and disappeared much to Bloom's confusion. What was going on exactly?

The magenta haired girl was the next one to look at Bloom in the eye with a gentle smile as well.

"Bloom, what are you afraid of?" She asked.

Bloom thought about this as well and soon came up with an answer just like with Stella's question:

"Becoming one with darkness and seeing my two best friends getting hurt."

The magenta haired girl nodded and disappeared like Stella did. Yet again – another weird coincidence…

The last person to look at Bloom was Flora who also smiled gently.

"Bloom, what's most important to you?" Flora asked.

An easy answer this time – Bloom didn't even need to think of anything hard. She just went with the flow and responded:

"You and Stella… you two are like my family."

Flora nodded and disappeared like Stella and the magenta-haired girl did. The only person on the island was Bloom herself.

" _You want to be more confident and protect the people you care. You are afraid of becoming one with darkness. Your friends are the most important thing in your life. Very well – your journey begins at the dead of night. It won't be an easy one… but if you keep a steady pace, you'll do fine."_ The voice explained to her.

Bloom nodded and responded. "Sounds good to me."

Soon, another flash of light blinded her and Bloom found herself on a new glass platform that was colored red. The voice returned yet again with a new message:

" _The day that you will open the door is very far and near."_

Before she could ask the voice on what that meant, the magic staff appeared in her hands as the small shadows came back.

Bloom got into position and started slashing them one by one – luckily, she didn't get scratched this time. Thank goodness for that…

As soon as all of the Heartless were gone, a bright light appeared in the center of the glass platform. She walked over to it very quickly and the voice spoke to her once more:

" _The closer you get to the light, the greater your darkness becomes. But don't be afraid and don't forget…"_

Just then, Bloom felt a presence behind her. Turning around, she was immediately became shocked… Bloom was staring at a clone of herself with her eyes closed!

The clone looked just like the real Bloom, but it reeked of pure darkness. It began to open its eyes – instead of cyan blue eyes, they were colored golden. An evil grin appeared on the clone's face.

Bloom didn't know what to do in this situation – she could make a break for it… but realized that she was on a glass platform with no way out. So, she had no choice but to fight.

Pulling out her staff, she got in position as the clone pulled out her left hand – a replica of Bloom's weapon appeared in her hand.

The battle began with the dark copy charging forward and attempting her first hit, but Bloom blocked her clone's attacks and knocked her back.

The clone filled her right fist with an aura of pure darkness and slammed it into the ground. A pool was formed and small Shadow Heartless appeared to attack the real Bloom.

She eliminated them very quickly and delivered a couple of heavy hits to the dark copy. So far it was going quite well…

Eventually, Bloom jumped back and prepared to fight her clone yet again… only for her staff to disappear.

"No! Not now!" Bloom yelled, as the clone charged forward and tackled her onto the ground.

"Now, my sibling… you will see how darkness can be a beautiful gift." The clone declared with an evil grin as she began to spread darkness all around Bloom's body.

Bloom struggled to get away, but it was no use – the clone had pinned her entire body. Darkness had engulfed her sandals and feet along with a small part of her jeans.

" _But don't be afraid…"_ The voice reassured her, as Bloom's entire jeans were covered by darkness.

" _You hold the mightiest weapon of all. So, don't forget…"_ The voice told her, as darkness covered Bloom's teal top, hair and a small part of her face. The dark clone disappeared with the evil grin still on her face. Before it engulfed Bloom completely, she heard the mysterious voice say one last thing to her:

" _You are the one who will open the door, Princess Bloom."_


	2. Chapter 2 – The Preparation

**Author's Notes (Disclaimer): I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor Winx Club. They are owned by Tetsuya Nomura and Iginio Straffi!**

Chapter 2 – The Preparation.

Bloom's eyes snapped opened as she awoke to see the bright blue sky and the sun glaring at her. Was she sleeping on the beach the whole time? Not a good sign…

The orange-reddish haired girl yawned and stretched her arms. She got up slowly and removed the sand from her sandals and jeans.

"Ugh… I knew I should have gotten some more sleep last night." Bloom stretched her arms yet again.

How long had Bloom been sleeping on the beach? Judging from the peaceful weather and the blue sky… it was no doubt somewhere in the early afternoon.

Bloom sat down on the beach and sighed – where exactly were her two friends Flora and Stella and why didn't they wake her up? Maybe they wanted to leave her on the sandy beach as a form of punishment for being a slacker and not getting enough sleep?

Bloom couldn't help but smile at that joke a little bit. "Guess I am a little bit of a slacker…" She admitted to herself.

Just then, she heard a small giggle from behind her. "I had a funny feeling that I would find you here, Bloomy."

Bloom turned around and came face to face with one of her best friends – Stella. She easily recognized the blonde's voice along with the nickname that the orange-red haired girl always found embarrassing: Bloomy.

The golden-blonde haired girl was dressed in her usual green halter top and an orange skirt. Green sandals with sunflowers donned on her feet while a purple headband was located in her hair.

"Hey, Stel. Where were you and Flora and why didn't you wake me up?" Bloom asked while Stella sat down next to her and smiled.

"Cause it's your fault, you dolt. That's what you get for not getting enough sleep last night, Bloomy!" She replied.

Bloom gave her a fake glare, which then became a small smile. She was lucky to have such an amazing friend like Stella…

Bloom and Stella had been best friends since childhood and were inseparable – studying, playing and chatting together. It was a close friendship that the two girls had…

Then one day, a mysterious girl washed on the shores of Gardenia Island… her name was Flora – a shy and caring person from an unknown world. When she arrived on the island, she had no recollection of her past or where she came from. All Flora knew was her name…

After she was adopted by the mayor of Gardenia Island, Stella was the first person to become friends with her and then came Bloom's turn to introduce herself to Flora.

Over the years, the three girls became inseparable and often played different games on the play island. It was such a peaceful childhood…

One day, however – Flora started getting curious on where she came from and what her old life was like. Even though Gardenia Island was her home now and she loved it alongside her friends and adopted parents, the tanned skinned girl couldn't help but think that something was missing from her life…

So, she started thinking of different ideas to leave Gardenia Island… soon, her two best friends became involved. Bloom also wanted to leave her home due to wanting adventure and seeing the outside worlds… As for Stella, she wanted the same but was more dedicated to the idea than Flora and Bloom because Gardenia Island had become "like a prison" according to her.

So, now… here we were. In the present during summer vacation. Flora still didn't think of any ideas on how to leave Gardenia Island, but Stella encouraged her not to give up. They would find a way out…

But they wouldn't do it fast enough if Bloom insisted to remain a lazy slacker and a dolt. Speaking of her, a question was on Stella's mind.

"Bloom, did you have any dreams whilst you were taking your nap?" The blonde asked.

Bloom nodded. "Yea, it was a strange one… first, I had to choose a bunch of weapons. Then I was ordered by a mysterious voice to defeat a couple of monsters with yellow eyes and antennas. Next thing, I find myself on the island where you, Flora and a third girl ask me questions." She explained.

Stella was surprised by the mention of her and Flora on their island. "Why were Flora and I on the island? Who's the third girl and why would we ask you questions?" Bloom gave a shrug – she also had no clue why Flora, Stella and the third girl would ask her questions. A strange dream indeed…

"…Anyways, the last thing I had to do was face an evil clone of myself with yellow eyes. It was the scariest thing ever, Stel… In the end, the darkness consumed me and I woke up." She finished explaining as she shivered in fear.

Stella hugged her and smiled. "Don't worry, hun. It was just a dream… the darkness will never consume you. Nothing bad will ever happen… not if I have anything to say about it." She declared with a brave look on her face.

Bloom smiled at her friend – Stella always knew how to comfort her. It was one of the reasons she admired and love the company of the blonde.

Although neither wanted to admit it, Stella and Bloom cared deeply for each other. They never fought or lied to each other about stuff and such… their friendship was one of sister-like figures or maybe more. Granted, there was an occasional teasing or jealous moment sometimes, but nothing too serious. Bloom and Stella were convinced that they would remain best friends forever and nothing would ruin their happiness.

Stella let go of Bloom and stood up. "Girl, now that you've woken up… It's time we get down to why I had to find you. I think Flora has found a way to leave Gardenia Island." This information surprised Bloom a lot – Flora and her friends tried many ideas on how to get off their home world and see the rest of the worlds, but they were unsuccessful. What kind of plan would allow them to leave the island this time?

Bloom stood up and wiped the sand away from her jeans. "So, what kind of plan is on Flora's mind right now?" She asked, but Stella shrugged.

"No idea. She wanted to keep it a surprise until you and I come. We'd best go and see her. Wanna race?" She asked with a grin.

Bloom nodded with a smile of her own – racing was one of the games she and Stella used to play during their childhood.

"You're on! Where's the finish line?" Bloom asked as she got into position.

"At the Cove Obstacle Run where Flora is. You ready?" Stella got into position as well.

"Only if you are!" Bloom took a deep breath…

Stella grinned. "Three, two, one… GO!" She yelled and both girls started running towards the Obstacle Run where Flora would be.

 _ **(Meanwhile at the Obstacle Run…)**_

Sitting on the beach and reviewing a couple of notes with a smile on her face was the 16-year old Flora – the third friend of Stella and Bloom. She was wearing her usual green midriff, off-the-shoulder top with puffy sleeves and fuchsia colored faux wrap short skirt decorated with strawberries. On her hands, there were two sets of yellow bangle bracelets on each arm while fuchsia colored platform sandals adorned her feet.

She was a shy yet caring person especially towards her friends Bloom and Stella. Flora was also a lover of plants and vegetation… her room in her adoptive parents' house was often filled with different types of flowers – it was like a miniature garden.

Currently, she was sitting on the beach researching some notes for ideas on how to leave the island whilst waiting for Bloom and Stella. Flora knew that the orange-red haired girl was a heavy sleeper so it made sense that she would be on the play island. However, the tanned skinned girl didn't want to wake Bloom up since it would be rude to do so…

Flora was still reading her notes when she heard heavy breaths and footsteps. Turning around, she saw that Bloom and Stella were having a little race as usual…

"Bloom! Stella! Over here!" Flora waved to the two girls who were running.

At the end, Bloom managed to be the first person to reach Flora although she was out of air – a lot. The second place went to Stella who landed face-first into the sand.

"You… cheated… Bloomy…" Stella told her whilst her face was in the sand. Flora rolled her eyes and smiled at her best friends – sometimes they acted like complete children…

"No… you… didn't… play… fair… Stel…" Bloom said whilst taking deep breaths.

Flora looked at Bloom with a smile on her face. "How was your nap, Bloom?" She asked.

Bloom scratched the back of her head and smiled sheepishly at Flora. "Sorry, Flo… didn't get much sleep last night. Anyways… Stella said that you've finally discovered a way to get off Gardenia Island. Is that true?" The orange-red haired girl asked and Flora nodded.

"Yes… I have. Now, keep in mind that it will be very difficult and possibly dangerous." Flora explained while Bloom sat down next to her.

Stella raised her face from the sand to look at Flora. "How dangerous exactly are we talking about?" She asked.

"Very dangerous… however, if we pull it off right – we can finally leave the island." She explained.

Bloom and Stella looked at each other with uneasy looks on their faces – what kind of plan was on Flora's mind and how dangerous would it be?

"Flora… are you sure that this is the only way we can leave the island? Isn't there any less dangerous alternative?" Bloom asked.

Flora shook her head. "It's the only way, I'm afraid…" She replied.

"Flo, maybe you should tell us first before we decide on the idea." Stella said.

Flora gave her a nod – it was a good idea to inform them on her plan before they could agree to it.

"Well… girls. We've tried so many ideas on how to get off Gardenia Island, right?" Flora asked with her two best friends nodding. "We've tried making a raft and that didn't work… next, we tried using scuba diving gear and swim in the water… but that was a bust as well. The rest of my ideas I won't even mention. I believe that this one however is the only way to get off our home and explore the outside worlds." She finished.

Stella turned around, placed her hands behind her head and was relaxing in the sand.

"Alright, Flo… tell us what is this full-proof plan to get us off Gardenia Island." Stella told her.

Flora took a deep breath and spoke up. "Girls, are you familiar with the legend of the Twilight Wish?" She asked.

"Isn't that just an old fairy tale?" Bloom asked.

Flora nodded. "Yes, it is… but it might be real. Anyways, the legend goes that three friends used to live on Gardenia Island with a wish to one day leave and visit the outside worlds. So, they performed a ritual of sorts on the night of the Falling Stars. People say that the wish of the three friends became true… or so it is said." She explained.

Bloom and Stella looked at each other with worried and confused looks on their faces – had Flora lost her mind? The Twilight Wish legend wasn't real! It was just an old story that parents liked to tell their children so they could go to bed.

"Flo… no offense, but that has got to be a joke. I mean… the Twilight Wish is just an old legend. It can't be real, hun. I'm sorry, but we have to scrap this idea…" Stella said to which Bloom nodded as well.

"I agree with Stel, Flora… the idea of using the Twilight Wish is a joke. Some other friends of ours tried it one time during the night of the Falling Stars… it didn't work. They still remained on the play island." Bloom explained.

Flora sighed in defeat – well, so much for the idea of using the Twilight Wish… it might have possibly been the only way for the three girls to leave the island at last. Still, Bloom and Stella were no doubt right – the Twilight Wish was just an old legend after all. It couldn't be real… could it?

Bloom noticed the sad look on Flora's and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't be sad, Flo… This isn't the end. I'm sure we'll find a way to get off Gardenia Island someday. Tell you what… why don't the three of us go camping on the play island? That way we can watch the Falling Stars event that is tonight and come up with some ideas while we wait. What do you say?" The orange-red haired girl asked.

Flora smiled at Bloom's suggestion and nodded – camping was fun and plus they could come up with new plans to leave Gardenia Island. It was a good idea!

"Sure, Bloom. It sounds fun to camp out here. In fact…" Flora got up and dusted the sand off her skirt and sandals. "I'm gonna head back on the main island to ask my mother if we can camp out for the night. Plus, I need to gather some supplies."

"I'm all up for this camping idea as well, girls. I need to go and gather my stuff as well. Come on, Flo." Stella got up and dusted the sand off her.

Flora and Stella both took off to the docks and Bloom waved goodbye to them. She was alone on the play island yet again…

The orange-red haired girl looked out into the sea and sighed. There had to be some way to get off their island and explore the outside worlds… a raft was out of the question because the girls didn't know how stable it would be. Scuba diving as well or swimming was not an option. Flora's idea of the Twilight Wish was not going to work because it was just an old legend. So, what could they do?

"There has to be a way to get off this island… there has to be…" Bloom said to herself with a sad look on her face.

Ever since she first heard it from Flora, Bloom had been often curious on what kind of worlds were out there in the universe. Would she and her friends ever find out one day? Would she explore the outside worlds? Would she-

Suddenly, Bloom heard footstep from behind her. At first, she assumed it was either Flora or Stella coming back with their backpacks…

…when she turned around however, she was in for a surprise – it was a unknown person wearing a purple cloak with the hood raised to cover up the user's face, purple pants, gloves and boots. There was a silver zipper in the middle and two braided pull strings.

Bloom had no idea who this mysterious person was or what his/her business was on the island. All she could do is back away slowly and ask a question.

"W-who are you? A-aren't you a little old for Halloween?" Bloom asked with a small smile but regretted it immediately due to not knowing if the purpled-hooded cloaked figure was dangerous or not.

Surprisingly, the hooded figure looked at Bloom and then turned to walk away.

"H-hey, where are you going? Come back here!" Bloom immediately ran after the purple-hooded figure.

Reaching the main beach area quickly, she looked around for any signs of the hooded figure's whereabouts. To Bloom's surprise, she spotted her target going into a cave known as the Secret Place.

Bloom followed after the cloaked individual in the hopes of catching and asking it some well-deserved questions. Upon reaching the entrance of the Secret Place, she crawled inside and reached the center.

Looking around, she spotted no signs of the mysterious purple-hooded figure. Damn it, she lost him/her… now she would never get the answers to her questions.

"Ugh… I can't believe I lost the purple-hooded figure. Darn it…" Bloom made out a small sigh.

She wondered why the purple hooded figure came here and what its purpose was… now she would never know the answers.

Bloom was about to turn around and leave the Secret Place… when she sensed an unknown force behind her.

Turning around, she was surprised at what she saw – on the far end of the cave, there was a wooden door. But she already knew that was there because she and her friends had already seen it a hundred times… that wasn't the interesting part.

What the interesting part was a dark red Keyhole that was on the wooden door. That wasn't there before…

Bloom approached the wooden door very slowly to take a closer look at the Keyhole… for some unknown reason, she could feel the power coming from it. Could she open it? What kind of powers did this Keyhole held? Only one way to find out…

The orange-red haired girl was very close to the Keyhole and was about to touch it when she felt a mysterious force from behind her.

Turning around, Bloom was surprised when she saw the same purple-hooded figure she was chasing a couple of seconds ago. How did she get behind her without the orange-red haired girl noticing or sensing her presence?

"Y-you! You are the figure I was chasing!" Bloom stated.

"Correct. I've come to see the door to this world." The figure explained – its voice was that of a young female.

"D-door… you mean the one behind me?" Bloom asked.

The female in the cloak nodded. "Correct. This world has been connected – it has been tied to the darkness and soon it will disappear." She explained.

Bloom was getting scared now – what did the figure mean by "it will disappear soon"?

"H-hey, stop scaring me like this! It's impolite!" Bloom demanded as she gave the hooded figure a small glare. Just then, the orange-red haired girl realized something. "W-wait… are you… from another world?" She asked.

The hooded figure was quiet for a minute or two… and then she nodded. "Yes. But you do not know what lies beyond the door." She explained.

"So, you really are from another world! What's it like there? Can you please tell me?" Bloom pleaded with a small smile – she really wanted to know what was beyond her island.

The figure shook her head. "There is so very much to learn… you understand so little. You are but a simple child." Those words made Bloom glare at the hooded figure.

"Oh, yeah? What do you know about me? Nothing! I'll show you – actually, my friends and I will show you! Soon, we'll leave Gardenia Island and explore the rest of the universe! You'll see!" She declared.

"Hmph… a meaningless effort. You will never find the answers nor will you see the worlds. You are just a child." The figure stated.

Bloom glared at her so hard that if looks could kill… the mysterious figure would be dead on the spot.

She would show the mystery cloaked figure – Bloom and her friends would find a way to leave the islands and explore the outside worlds one day! Nothing or nobody was going to stop her!

The teenager sensed the mysterious power coming from the Keyhole once more. Turning around, however – she was surprised to see that the wooden door was normal yet again… no Keyhole on it.

Bloom was about to ask the purple figure what that asking was all about… only to discover that she was gone! Like a ghost!

Bloom was shocked – she had finally found the hooded figure and was about to ask her some questions… only for the individual to leave her cryptic words and then disappear like a ghost. What a strange day this has been…

The orange-red haired girl placed a hand on her head and wondered if she was going crazy. She didn't imagine the hooded figure nor its words… she saw it with her own two eyes and communicated with it. It was impossible for her not to see it…

Bloom shook her head and decided to stop thinking about. She had more important things to do like waiting for Stella and Flora to come back so they could start setting up the camp for the Falling Stars event that was scheduled tonight.

Yeah… that's what she would do. Bloom smiled as she left the cave and removed the memory of her meeting the purple-hooded figure along with the cryptic words.

"I shouldn't even think about it… I mean, how much trouble can the words of a purple-hooded figure be exactly? She's lying… one day, we'll leave Gardenia Island and visit the outside worlds… I hope it's sooner." Bloom said to herself as she fully left the cave.

 _ **(Later – at the docks of the play island during sunset…)**_

"So… Flora's home is out there somewhere, huh?" Bloom asked.

She, Stella and Flora were sitting at the docks and watching the sun that was setting. This was their favorite thing to do during summer break.

"Yep. I hope we go out one day and find it…" Stella replied.

"Same here… any ideas yet, girls?" Flora asked, but both Stella and Bloom shook their heads.

Flora looked down in sadness. "Oh… I see."

Bloom hugged her with a smile on her face. "Hey, we aren't going to give up yet. We'll find a way to leave Gardenia Island somehow." She reassured Flora who smiled at her friend.

"Thanks, Bloom… although, I need to ask you something both – if you left the island and you went to a new world… what would you do there?" Flora asked.

Bloom and Stella went into deep thought – Flora had a good point. If they left Gardenia Island and visited another world, what would they do there?

After a few minutes of both girls being quiet, Stella broke the silence. "Well… I haven't given it any thought. I've always wondered why we're out here… living in this "prison" – don't get me wrong, Gardenia Island is a good home for us… but why were we born here in the first place? Suppose there are any other worlds out there, then our home is part of a much bigger destiny. So, we could have ended somewhere else, right?" Stella asked.

"I guess…" Flora said with a confused look on her face.

"I don't really know, Stel…" Bloom replied with a bored look.

Stella rolled her eyes at Bloom's weak answer but smiled nevertheless. "Exactly. We need to find a way to get off this island as soon as possible. I hope we do find a way one day… I really want to explore the rest of the universe and find your home, Flora." She stated and Flora smiled gently at her friend.

"We'll find it, Stella. Don't worry." Flora reassured her friend.

After that little conversation, the three friends continued looking at the sunset for a little while longer. It was such a nice day…

At some point, Flora stood up and stretched her arms.

"I'm gonna head inside the tent and rest for a little bit… don't want to miss the Falling Stars event later when it gets darker. What are you going to do in the meantime, girls?" Flora asked.

"We're gonna watch the sunset some more, Flo." Stella replied.

Bloom nodded. "Yea… then we'll come back and have dinner."

Flora nodded and left the two girls to continue watching the sun that was continuing to set.

Bloom hadn't told her two friends about her encounter with the purple-hooded figure because she didn't want her friends to think that she was crazy. Who would believe her?

The orange-red haired girl was sure that nothing would happen… she would see the outside worlds with her two best friends and nothing bad will happen! Bloom would make sure of that…

Stella noticed that Bloom was being awfully quiet for a while now and decided to break the silence. "Bloom, you okay?" She asked.

"Y-yea… just thinking about some things." She replied with a weak smile.

"Thinking about the day we're finally going to leave the island?" Stella asked.

"Well… yeah. But some other things are on my mind as well – I don't know what's going on. Maybe I'm just under a lot of pressure…" Bloom replied.

Stella smiled and hugged her. "Everything will be alright, hun… nothing bad will happen. I told you this early today… If anything bad happens or if you and Flora get hurt, I'll be the one to protect you. Don't worry…" She reassured her.

Bloom smiled at her friend – whenever she felt down, Stella would always be the one to cheer her up. "Thanks, Stel… you're the greatest."

Stella's smile never left her face and then she remembered something. "Oh, right! I have something for you." She began checking through her small purse.

Bloom wondered what Stella had for her. Was it something interesting or special?

"Ah, ha! There it is!" Stella pulled out something from her bag – it was a small yellow star-shaped fruit.

Bloom recognized it almost immediately. "A paopu fruit?" She asked.

"Yep. You know the old legend, right? If two people share this… their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. I was saving it for the event that I have a loved one, but… would you mind if I shared it with you?" Stella asked a surprised Bloom.

The orange-red haired girl started blushing almost immediately. _"W-what's wrong with me…? Why am I blushing all of a sudden? Is it because Stella gave me the paopu fruit or… is it because she wants to share it with me? Oh, gosh… what's going on with me?"_ Bloom thought to herself.

Stella didn't hear any reaction from Bloom and touched her gently on the shoulder. "Bloom… are you okay?" She asked.

Bloom turned to look at her with the blush still remaining. "Umm… yeah. I'm fine… Just a little hot today, that's all." She replied with a fake smile on her face.

"Huh… is that why you are blushing?" Stella asked.

"Ummm… yeah. That's right… a-anyways, I'd be happy to share the paopu with you." Bloom replied.

Stella smiled and ripped a small piece from the fruit. She passed it to Bloom who took it and started to eat it.

Stella was observing Bloom while she ate it and couldn't help but think about the orange-red haired girl. _"Wow… she chews so slowly and patiently. It's almost… cute. Wait… did I just think that Bloom was cute while she was chewing? Oh, gosh! What's wrong with me?"_ Stella started to blush almost immediately.

Bloom was chewing her piece when she noticed Stella blushing. "Stel, are you… blushing by chance?" She asked.

Stella made out a fake smile and replied. "Umm… yes! That's right… you're right, Bloom. Today is too hot… guess you were right. So… umm… how's the paopu?" She asked.

"It's… sweet with a little bit sour in it. Overall, it's good. Have you tried your piece as well?" She asked.

"I'm about to." Stella took a bite from the paopu fruit and started chewing slowly. After swallowing it, she gave her comment. "You were right, hun. It's sweet with a little bit of sour in it."

"Yea… thanks for bringing the fruit, Stel. It was a wonderful gift you've got me." Bloom smiled at her friend who smiled back.

"For you, Bloom… anything." She hugged her friend and the two continued watching the sunset.

A few minutes later, the silence was broken yet again. "Hey, Stel…" Bloom began.

Stella looked at her friend. "Yea, Bloom?" She asked.

"Promise me that you won't leave me or Flora – no matter what. I don't want to lose you or her. Promise me please…" She pleaded.

Stella hugged her friend very tightly and smiled. "I promise, Bloom. I'll never leave you nor Flora… but especially you, Bloom. You are my best friend in the whole wide universe. I'll do my best to keep you and Flora safe." She promised.

Bloom smiled and hugged her friend once more. "Thank you, Stel…"

Then, something strange happened – both girls held their arms with blushes on their faces. They looked at each other with shocked looks on their faces at first, but then they smiled… they were happy to be watching the sunset together in a hug position.

" _Stella… one day… if we ever leave our home and we visit the outside worlds, I'll do my best to protect you and Flora… but mostly you. I'm going to do my best to defend you… as a friend."_ Bloom thought as she continued watching the sunset with her best friend.

" _Bloom… I'll protect you no matter what. Flora as well… the both of you are safe whilst I'm here. Nothing bad will happen. One day, we'll leave the island together and explore the outside world. This I promise… I'll protect you Bloom… you are my one true friend."_ Stella thought as she continued watching the sunset with her orange-red haired best friend.

What both girls didn't know was that this was the beginning of a small spark of love. In the near future, they would confess their feelings for each other… but not today.

What Bloom, Stella and Flora didn't know was that this day would be the last time they would spend it on Gardenia Island. In a few hours, all hell would break loose.

In a few hours, Stella would become one with darkness… while Bloom and Flora would finally leave their home and visit the outside world.

This was the beginning… of Princess Bloom's adventure.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Fall

**Author's Notes (Disclaimer): I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor Winx Club. They are owned by Tetsuya Nomura and Iginio Straffi.**

Chapter 3 – The Fall.

After they had finished watching the sunset, Bloom and Stella had returned to help Flora set up the tent which took one hour to do so due to the instructions being so frustrating.

Once it was set up, the three girls had their dinner and started a small campfire. Ghost stories and opportunities in the outside worlds were discussed to pass the time. Bloom had even brought in her guitar to sing a few songs...

Eventually, the girls decided to call it a night and go to bed in order to rest up and prepare for tomorrow. The dark starry sky was very peaceful and no clouds were in sight – everything was calm for now.

Bloom, Stella and Flora were all sleeping together due to this being the only tent that was brought from the main land of Gardenia Island. It was a little cramped, but nobody complained. The three girls were together and that was all that mattered.

Two hours later had passed since the three girls had fallen asleep – it was now midnight. So far, the dark blue sky wasn't showing any sights of breaking the peace.

It was unfortunately shattered when someone stepped out of the tent and onto the sandy beach of the play island – it was Stella whose face was one of fear and disappointment.

She couldn't get any sleep at all due to twisting back-and-forth in the tent and trying to block out Flora's snoring. Not to mention the dreams that she was currently having…

After waking up and sneaking out of the tent without alerting her two best friends, Stella decided to get some fresh air and clear her thoughts. She reached her destination, which was the docks and sat down to think.

Stella couldn't help but sigh at the fact that she and her two best friends hadn't figured out a way yet to get off Gardenia Island and explore the outside worlds. It was very frustrating!

Although she didn't want to admit it, Stella felt like a prisoner in this tiny world. She wanted to be freed from the shackles of Gardenia Island and go out in order to explore the rest of the universe.

She knew that there was a way off Gardenia Island… but where exactly? That was the question.

The blonde sighed. "Ugh… this is so unfair. Why are we stuck in this prison of an island when there's a whole universe out there to explore? I want me and my friends to be able to leave. If only there was a way…" She looked down at the calm ocean and rocked her feet.

"There is a way." An unknown voice came and reassured her.

Stella turned around and was surprised at what she saw – a mystery figure wearing a purple cloak with the hood raised, purple pants, gloves and boots. A silver zipper was in the middle along with two braided pull strings. Its' voice was that of a female speaking.

"W-who are you?" Stella asked slowly as the cloaked figure chuckled. "Me? I was once an islander just like you… that was a long time ago." She explained and looked at the dark blue sky with the stars.

Stella couldn't help but feel happiness – she was speaking to an outsider! A person from another world! The blonde couldn't believe that this was happening! It was like a dream come true!

The blonde had so many questions on her mind – where did this person come from? What brought them here? Is their home world still there? Stella couldn't hold it anymore – she had to ask!

The cloaked figure chuckled and looked at Stella. "You probably have questions about me, yes?" She asked to the shocked blonde who just nodded.

"Very well, then… allow me to explain – I, like you, was once a simple islander living a normal life with my two sisters. Unfortunately, as the years passed – I started to feel like a prisoner… I wanted to escape my home and see what was out there. My two sisters tried to convince me that nothing good would come if I left my world – I didn't bother to listen to them nor my parents. As the years passed and I grew older, I tried many methods to escape and explore… nothing worked unfortunately. Until one day when I made a big discovery that allowed me to leave my home. Hence the reason I'm here…" The cloaked figure explained.

"Why are you here exactly?" Stella asked with the figure replied immediately. "I'm here to help you leave the island – you'll be able to explore the outside worlds along with your two best friends." The blonde couldn't help but be intrigued by what her guest said.

"Hmmm… what exactly is the catch?" Stella asked suspicious.

"No catch, dear. I know what it is like to be a prisoner – trapped on this tiny island whilst thinking about all the things you can do if you ever escape to explore the mysteries of the universe. If you don't want to believe me, that's fine. I'm sure you'll be able to-" The cloaked figure was cut off by Stella getting up and grabbing one of its gloved hands.

"No! Wait, don't go please!" The cloaked figure didn't move and stood still like a statue. Stella sighed in relief and began to speak. "Yes, you're correct. The truth is… I do feel like a prisoner – always living on this tiny island and wanting to leave so I can explore the outside worlds. My friends and I tried so many times to think of ways to get off our home, but they haven't been successful at all. Don't get me wrong, I love Gardenia Island and the people. But it can get a bit boring around here. I would do ANYTHING to leave with my friends and see the outside worlds." Stella explained.

"Anything?" The cloaked figure asked.

Stella nodded. "Then, dear… my offer still stands – I can help you leave your home and give you all the things you need to explore the outside worlds along with your friends. Provided you do exactly as I say…" The figure said.

Stella contemplated on the cloaked figure's offer – if she agreed, then there was a chance that she would be able to leave the island and explore the universe. If not, then she along with Bloom and Flora would no doubt remain prisoners on this tiny island.

The blonde didn't want that – she was tired of being a prisoner on this small island! She wanted to be free and explore! Stella had made her decision.

"Alright, I'm game. What do I need to do in order to escape Gardenia Island?" Stella asked without a hint of hesitation in her voice.

The cloaked figure chuckled lightly. "It's really quite simple, love. All you need to do is tap the power that is hidden within your heart. Concentrate and channel it with all your might – think about how you want to escape Gardenia Island and explore. Now, focus and show me!" The figure ordered.

Stella closed her eyes and began to concentrate – she started to think about how she felt like a prisoner while living a normal life on the island. She imagined herself finding a way to leave Gardenia Island with her two friends. It was like a dream come true.

A dark purple aura enveloped Stella's entire body – suddenly, she felt stronger and more powerful. Desires of wanting to leave the island popped up in her mind along with being in the arms of Bloom and showing her different worlds.

Seconds later, the dark aura disappeared as Stella looked down with her eyes closed. "Well, dear… how do you feel?" The cloaked figure asked.

Stella raised her head and opened her eyes – surprisingly, she didn't notice a change in them. Instead of golden-brown irises, they were now dark purple. The blonde grinned. "I feel… wonderful. So strong and powerful…" Stella explained.

"Excellent work, love. You've just completed the first step in escaping your home. Now for your next task… follow me please." The cloaked figure extended a gloved hand for Stella to grab.

She did without hesitation and walked alongside her mystery guest. The blonde was in ecstasy! She was finally going to leave the island along with her two best friends! Nothing would get in their way…

 _ **(Later in the tent…)**_

"Bloom! Wake up! Please wake up!" A sleeping Bloom was currently being pushed by a scared Flora who was trying to wake her best friend.

The pushing paid off as Bloom gave a heavy yawn and opened her sleeping eyes slowly. She noticed that the culprit responsible for waking her up was Flora who had a scared look on her face.

Bloom placed a hand on her mouth to block out another yawn and then rubbed her eyes. "Fl-Flora… what's going on?" She sleepily asked that question.

"Bloom, thank goodness they didn't get you yet…" Flora said with a hint of relief in her voice to a confused Bloom who yawned yet again.

She blocked out the yawn and looked at Flora with her eyes half-open. "Who didn't get me exactly yet? Flora, what are you talking about?" She asked.

"Bloom, something is happening outside and Stella is nowhere to be found!" Flora yelled and that awoke Bloom completely with a look of shock on her face.

She looked at Stella's bed bunk and noticed that it was empty – the blonde was indeed gone! "W-where's Stella, Flora?" Bloom asked with worry in her voice.

"I don't know, to be honest! I was sleeping peacefully when I heard thunder coming from outside. I stepped to see what was going on and I was shocked – dark black clouds covered the night sky. There was no rain which was strange… I started to search the entire place for Stella when I saw that glowing yellow eyes were staring at me from the ground. I panicked and ran back to the tent so I can wake you up… I have no idea what's going on and Stella is still missing! Bloom, I'm scared to go out again!" Flora admitted along with tears falling from her eyes.

The orange-red haired girl smiled gently and wiped the tears from Flora's eyes. She then proceed to hug her friend. "Flora, don't cry please. I don't want to see one of my two best friends leaking tears. Right now, I need you to stay here and be safe. I'll go out and search for Stella… Once I find her, we'll come back and get you. Understand, Flo?" Bloom asked.

Flora nodded with a small smile on her face. "Please… stay safe, Bloom. I don't want to lose you or Stella. Be careful, dear… for me." The brown-haired girl pleaded.

Bloom giggled as she got out of her bed and slipped the yellow sandals on her feet. "Aren't I or Stella usually the ones who tell you to be careful?" The orange-red haired girl asked as she exited the tent.

Once making sure it was closed, she took one look at the sky and was shocked at what she saw. Flora was right – dark black clouds covered the starry night and thunder could be heard coming from them. Yet, no rain was visible…

Bloom was confused as to why there was a storm tonight – the weather report stated that in the next few days, the sky was going to be peaceful and clear with no clouds in sight. What a strange turn of events…

The orange-red haired girl shook her head – no time to wonder about why there's a storm right now! She had to find Stella and fast… but where was she?

Bloom looked around for any signs of the blonde and surprisingly she spotted her – standing still on the small island across the bridge. The orange-red haired girl wasted no time and ran towards her best friend.

Taking the short route through the small shack, she climbed up the stairs and opened the door leading to the bridge that connected the small and big island. Bloom was hoping that Stella would be able to answer a few questions as to why she decided to run off while there was a storm going on.

After making it across the bridge, Bloom stood in front of Stella who had her back turned and her eyes closed.

"Stella, there you are! Why did you run off like that? You scared Flora to death! What's going on? Why are you out here in this storm?" Bloom asked these questions immediately.

Stella didn't give her an answer and instead looked at the sky. "Our freedom is here, Bloom…" She simply said.

"What…?" Bloom was confused by what Stella said.

The blonde turned around and smiled at her friend. "I've found a way off Gardenia Island, Bloom! Now we can finally go out and explore the outside worlds!" Stella declared with joy in her voice.

"What are you talking about, Stella? How have you found a way? We need to go back and get Flora! This storm isn't safe for any of us!" Bloom argued as Stella opened her eyes and replied back. "Take Flora and let's go!"

Bloom couldn't believe what she was hearing – this wasn't the Stella she knew. Something was wrong… and it didn't help the fact that the blonde's irises weren't their natural golden-brown color. They were now dark purple…

"Bloom, I know that right now you are probably confused. But don't worry about it – once we step through the door, I'll explain everything. Don't you realize that this our chance to leave the island? We may never see our parents again, but this is the only way! We can't let fear stop or overtake us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!" Stella declared without hesitation as she extended her hand for Bloom to grab. A small smile was plastered on her face.

"Stella…" Bloom whispered quietly – what was going on exactly? This wasn't the Stella she knew…

Just then, Bloom was shocked to see the darkness had appeared beneath Stella. Tendrils began to wrap around the blonde's sandals and legs as the orange-red haired teenager stepped forward to save her friend. Unfortunately, Bloom was caught in the darkness as well.

"Stella… please grab my hand! I can't help you!" Bloom pleaded as she tried her best to grab Stella's hand.

The blonde continued to smile. "You shouldn't be afraid, Bloom… take my hand and together we'll explore the outside worlds along with Flora. I promised that I'd protect you after all." Darkness has wrapped itself around her entire legs, the skirt and the upper part of her body along with Bloom as well.

The orange-red haired girl tried her best to grab Stella's hand, but it was no use. Soon, the darkness engulfed both her and the blonde as their vision became black...

Soon, a small light came out of nowhere – it grew bigger and bigger. It was then that Bloom's vision had returned and she found herself on the small island yet again, but Stella was nowhere in sight!

The orange-red haired girl felt something heavy in her hand. Looking down, she was surprised at what she saw – a gigantic key-shaped weapon!

It resembled a long classical skeleton key with the blade being completely silver while the teeth formed an outline of a crown, its guard was bright golden while the rain-guard was blue. The handle was gray and its keychain that extended from the hilt was silver. Its token was a mouse head.

Bloom had no idea what this mysterious weapon was and how it landed in her hand, but she did hear a small voice whisper something in her ears:

" _Keyblade… Use the Keyblade wisely, Princess Bloom."_

The teen looked around for the source of the voice but didn't see anyone. She just looked at the object and sighed. "Keyblade, huh? Well… I guess I have to make good use of you."

Bloom put away her Keyblade and started feeling guilty about losing Stella to the darkness – how would she be able to tell any of this to Flora? The poor girl would be devastated to hear that one of her friends was gone…

"Bloom!" A familiar voice called out to her – it was Flora herself!

"Flora, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay in the tent!" Bloom protested.

Flora looked away. "You were gone for a while now and I was starting to get a little worried. Did you find Stella?" The brown-haired girl asked.

Bloom couldn't help but sigh. "Flo… I'm sorry, but… Stella is gone. She disappeared from the island." The teenager broke out the bad news to Flora who gasped in shock.

"Oh, no! Stella…" Flora looked at the ground and was about to cry when Bloom grabbed her by the shoulders. "Flora, don't worry about Stella. Even if she did disappear, I bet she's still alive and somewhere safe. Right now, I need you to follow me and do whatever I tell you to do – understand?" Bloom asked as shivering Flora.

"Bloom, I d-don't know… I'm scared. With this storm that's going on right now and Stella disappearing… I don't know if I'll be able to pull it through." Flora admitted.

"I know you're scared, Flo. Believe me when I say this – I'm terrified as well. But I need you to be brave and stick right behind me. I'll get out of this mess and we'll both find out where Stella is. Will you be able to walk through the darkness with me?" A brave Bloom asked Flora who was still being afraid.

Suddenly, she looked at Bloom and nodded without hesitation. Even in the deepest darkness, there is always a light to guide you. Right now, Flora needed to be brave – for both Bloom and Stella's sakes.

Bloom gave her best friend a smile and hugged her. "Alright, Flo… first things first – let's find a safe place to hide from this storm and fast. Any suggestions?" Bloom asked.

"Well… we can't hide in the shack or in the tent. Too dangerous and risky – I suggest we go and stay in the Secret Place until this storm blows." Flora suggested to Bloom who nodded.

"Good idea, Flo! Let's go!" Bloom wasted no time in grabbing Flora's hand and the two ran towards the entrance leading to the Secret Place. Once crawling and entering the large cave, the two girls sat down and took deep breaths.

"Whelp… we… made… it…" Bloom wheezed out her words very slowly. Flora nodded – she was also tired from running towards the Secret Place.

The two girls wiped the sweat off their faces and relaxed to gather their thoughts. Their plan was to await for the storm to pass and figure out what exactly they should do next in order to find Stella.

Everything was quiet as Bloom began thinking about what exactly was going on right now – first, a mysterious storm shows up out of nowhere and then Stella disappeared from the island after declaring that she wasn't afraid of the darkness. So much for a cool and calm summer…

The silence was broken by Flora who spoke. "Bloom…?" The orange-red haired girl looked at her friend. "Yeah, Flo? Something on your mind?" Bloom asked.

"I was just wondering… if we ever get off Gardenia Island, will we be able to find Stella?" Flora asked.

"We've got to find her, Flo… who knows what kind of trouble she is in right now. We can't just leave her – she's our best friend." Bloom told her.

"I know, Bloom… I just… hope she's okay." Flora said with worry in her voice about Stella.

"Me too, Flo. Me too…" Bloom hugged her best friend in order to comfort.

The sounds of thunder could be heard from the cave entrance – it seems like the storm was continuing to go on…

"Blasted storm… why hasn't it cleared up yet?" Bloom cursed with a hint of anger in her voice.

"I don't know Bloom… it's really strange – there was no mention of storms for the next couple of days. All they said was that it was going to be clear and peaceful…" Flora explained.

"All the more reason to believe that this wasn't just a coincidence. Someone brought this storm here and I bet the person responsible also made Stella act weird as well. We've got to find him/her and get to the bottom of this!" Bloom declared.

"But how will be able to do that? We don't even know where or who he/she is… how are we going to solve this mystery?" Flora asked.

Bloom sighed. "I don't know, Flo… but I do know-" A loud gust of wind interrupted the orange-red haired teenager as she and Flora got up to investigate.

What they saw shocked them – the wooden door that they had seen a hundred times was opened and heavy wind was blowing out of it.

"What's going on, Bloom? Why is the wooden door opened!?" Flora asked with full fear in her voice.

"I don't know, Flora! This wooden door was supposed to be locked, but now it isn't! I don't understand why!" Bloom replied as the heavy wind began to get stronger.

Bloom and Flora started to feel the wind's strong force push them back. They attempted to hold their ground, but it was no use.

"Flora, find something to grab and hold onto it quickly!" Bloom ordered her friend.

Flora nodded and was about to grab one of the rock columns when a large wind torrent threw the brown-haired girl out of the cave much to Bloom's shock.

"FLORA!" Bloom yelled as the wind torrent threw her out of the cave as well and into the sky. There was no sign of Flora unfortunately…

Bloom looked and gasped in horror – a huge ball of dark energy was being formed and she was flying directly towards. She attempted to escape but it was no use… the heavy wind torrent had caught her like an animal in a cage.

Seeing no other way out, Bloom closed her eyes and prepared for the inevitable end. Before she came into contact with the dark energy ball, she thought about her two best friends Flora and Stella who were no doubt lost and confused, her home that was going to be destroyed and her mother Vanessa…

Bloom's last thoughts before the contact came were these:

" _Flora… Stella… Mom… I'll see you all in Heaven. I love you so much along with the people of Gardenia. Goodbye…"_

And thus… the adventure of Princess Bloom – the Chosen Wielder of the Keyblade had begun.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Awakening

**Author's Notes: I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor Winx Club. They are owned by Tetsuya Nomura and Iginio Straffi.**

Chapter 4 – The Awakening.

A strange liquid licking made Bloom open her eyes very slowly – the entire scene was completely blurry and messy though. She was still waking up from whatever was licking her…

"O-oh… my head…" Bloom scratched the injured spot at the back of her head as she started scanning the area for any signs of life. Unfortunately, everything seemed blurry.

"Woof-woof!" A noise came out from somewhere – it sounded just like… a dog? Due to Bloom's blurry vision however, she was beginning to feel very tired and sleepy once more. She gave out a loud yawn with a gentle smile on her face before closing her eyes. "What a strange dream this is…" She admitted and went back to sleep.

Or at least that was supposed to happen until something jumped on top of Bloom's stomach and awoke her completely. "Wah! This isn't a dream!" She admitted before looking down to see who the culprit that woke her up was.

The thing responsible for waking Bloom up was a black-headed tricolored Pembroke Welsh Corgi with gray eyes and a bobbed tail. The teenager immediately screamed out of cuteness as she saw the most adorable dog ever.

Picking it up, she immediately started to nose kiss with the dog. "Oh, aren't you the cutest dog ever! Who's a good doogie? Yes, you are! Yes, you are!" Surprisingly, the dog licked her nose of out happiness as Bloom giggled.

Once she gently placed the dog on the ground, Bloom got off and cleaned the dust from her clothes. She looked around to see where exactly she was – to her surprise, this wasn't exactly Gardenia Island at all… she was in back alley somewhere.

"Oh, dear… this isn't really good. Where am I exactly?" Bloom asked herself as she continued to look around the area she was in.

What exactly happened? The last thing she remembered was being in the cave with Flora and-

Wait! Where's Flora? Bloom looked around for any signs of her best friend but there was nobody in this alleyway except for her and the dog. Oh, my gosh… what if Flora was- No! She couldn't be dead, could she?

Bloom shook her head. "No… it's impossible for Flora to be missing or dead. She has to be alive… she has to be. But where is she?" Bloom asked herself as she went into a deep thought.

Meanwhile, the corgi was looking at her with a curious expression on his face until his ears picked up a noise. Turning around, he ran away from the girl who was just finished thinking.

Bloom spotted the corgi running off and immediately gave chase. "Hey, boy! Hold on!" She yelled as left the alleyway and stepped foot in a whole new world…

 _ **(Meanwhile on another world…)**_

The sounds of a crushing waterfall snapped Stella's eyes widen open as she slowly began to get up and look around for any signs of life or familiarity. Unfortunately, nothing here reminded her of her island/home.

"W-where am I exactly?" The blonde's eyes were back to their original golden-brownish color as she began to see that she was standing on stone platform with no signs of life anywhere.

"Bloom! Flora! Are you two nearby?" She called out to her two best friends in the hopes that they would respond back. Unfortunately, it was not to be…

Stella sat back down on the stone platform, covered her face in her legs and began to cry – her two best friends were gone… she was all alone… and it was her fault.

Bloom and Flora were supposed to be with her when the door was opened. They were going to explore the outside worlds together… it was their dream. But unfortunately that was all in the past now…

Stella continued to cry and failed to notice a mysterious figure watching her from an upper stone platform. A villainous smile appeared on her face. "An outsider from another world, eh? This should be interesting…"

The mysterious figure had big plans in store and this girl was the perfect puppet to help her accomplish them!

 _ **(Back on the world that Bloom is on…)**_

"Once again, thanks for keeping an eye on Zwei. He's always been a curious little dog… aren't you, boy? Aren't you?" A 16-year old teenage girl with magenta-colored hair that was done in an asymmetrical bob-styled hair was currently coddling over the young corgi with a cute smile on her face.

Bloom smiled as well. "It was my pleasure… ummm…" She scratched the back of her head as she wondered what the name of this girl was.

"Oops! My bad… I never got around to introducing myself – my name is Tecna. The owner of this little heaven of Technology and one of the members of the Magix Town Resistance." The girl known as Tecna introduced herself to Bloom.

The orange-red haired girl nodded and wasted no time examining her from top to bottom – aside from her asymmetrical bob-styled hair, she had teal eyes and fair skin. Her apparel consisted of a soft purplish-lime green vest top, soft purple flared fitted cropped pants and shoes of the same color.

"Nice to meet you Tecna… my name is Bloom. I must say… this is quite the shop – I never expected to see so much technology stored into one small space. No offense." Bloom apologized for the rude tone and yet the magenta-colored teen didn't seem to mind.

In fact, her response was a giggle. "I know, right? I love technology... but unfortunately, it's beginning to get a little messy and crowded for my costumers to do business. I might have to save up for building a basement or storage… in the near future." She explained.

Bloom nodded and admitted in her mind that Tecna had a point – the insides of her shop featured a large variety of technology: ranging from chip boards and computers to televisions and old used machinery. Thank Goodness, there was a way to get to the counter! Otherwise, Tecna's customers might not even be able to succeed in doing business with her...

Bloom's thoughts were immediately interrupted by Tecna speaking once more. "So, Bloom… where exactly did you run into Zwei?"

"Oh! Ummm… in an alleyway. I had just awoken after witnessing my home getting destroyed by strange shadowy creatures. It was then that Zwei found me and took me to your shop. Right now, I'm searching for my two friends who are missing…" Bloom explained as Tecna was shocked at what she heard. "Wait… you are an outsider?" She asked.

"Umm… yes?" Bloom asked confusingly.

Tecna gave a sad sigh. "So, the Heartless have struck again…" She stated as she walked over behind the counter and began searching for something underneath it.

"The Heartless? What are those?" Bloom walked over to the front of the counter as Tecna came out and placed a brown book titled: "Legends of the Multi-Verse"

"This book will answer your question, Bloom." Tecna opened the book and began to search for the page she was looking for. Bloom was curious as to what the magenta-hair colored teenager was planning to show her in order for her question to be answered.

Eventually, Tecna found what she was looking for and turned the book page for Bloom to read. It was titled: "The Heartless and their Legend".

Bloom began to read the page from top to bottom and was shocked by what she learned – as it turns out, the Heartless were the creatures of pure darkness that came out when a person has a dark heart. Their only goal is to satisfy their hunger which is hearts.

Bloom didn't know how to feel about this – just a couple of hours ago, she was an ordinary islander living in peace alongside her two friends on Gardenia Island… and now that calmness was shattered by the arrival of the Heartless who were responsible for destroying her home and splitting both Flora and Stella to who knows where.

She continued to read and discovered to her relief that there was a certain weapon the Heartless feared the most – the Keyblade.

Bloom immediately froze like a statue from the inside: K-keyblade…? As in the same weapon that she acquired during the destruction of her home? The same one that was told by the voice?

If this was true, then why did it choose her? She wasn't anything special… or was she?

"Bloom? Are you okay?" The sudden voice of Tecna snapped Bloom back to reality as she scratched the back of her head. "Y-yeah… Just trying to let all of this sink. So, these Heartless are the reason my home is gone?" She asked.

Tecna nodded with a grim look. "Indeed it is… and it's not just your home as well. Most of the residents in Magix Town are refugees from other worlds as well… plus, we have Heartless problem here. It's a huge hassle…" She explained.

"I see… wait, you said you were a member of some resistance in Magix Town, right? Are you enemies by chance-" Tecna nodded as she knew that Bloom was referring to the Heartless. "Indeed. We've been holding our ground for more than two or three years, I guess… During our first battle, it was just a couple of us (resistance fighters) that we're holding their ground. We would have been wiped out if it wasn't for Ruby." The magenta-haired teen explained.

"Ruby?" Bloom asked.

"Our leader and head of the Magix Town Resistance. A bit of a goofball and immature for someone her age, but very brave and loyal to protecting the refugee world from the Heartless." Tecna explained.

"Sounds like a proper leader. When did she began her role as head of your resistance group?" Bloom asked.

"About two years ago. She came to Magix Town when she was 14 – all alone and without her family. Anyways, during our first fight with the Heartless she jumped ahead and started fighting whilst shouting orders to those that were holding their ground and were still standing… after that, Ruby became our leader and head of the resistance." Tecna explained the story.

Bloom was impressed and surprised at the information that was just handed down to her – this "Ruby" was just like it seems… she came to Magix Town when she was 14 due to having her world being destroyed by the Heartless and was cast into the role of a leader. It must have been a very hard burden for her…

"Say… if you lost your home and landed here, then there is a good chance your friends and family might be here as well!" Tecna told her.

Bloom couldn't help but feel hopeful – was it possible that her two friends were in Magix Town as well? "Are you sure, Tecna?" She asked.

Tecna nodded. "In fact… why not take a look around the town? Maybe one of your friends is somewhere in the Second Part of Magix Town – that's where most of the population are."

"Is there anything I need to know about the Second Part?" Bloom asked.

"Hmmm… there are shops, a hotel and some restaurants. But watch out for the Heartless – they are always active in that area for some reason… In the meantime, I'll send word to Ruby. She'll no doubt want to meet another outsider." Tecna told her.

Bloom nodded with a serious look on her face. If her two best friends were in the Second Part of Magix Town, she needed to find them and fast. But she had to be on the lookout for any signs of Heartless… luckily, she already had the one weapon they feared the most – a Keyblade.

"Tell Ruby that I'll be glad to meet her once I search the Second Part. Hopefully Flora and Stella are somewhere in Magix Town… I pray that they are okay." Bloom pleaded with a hopeful look.

"Don't worry, Bloom… I'm sure they're fine. Also, be extra careful please. If you run into any Heartless, come back to the store and I'll take care of the little pests for you." Tecna assured the orange-red haired girl.

Bloom gave a nod with a smile on her face. "Thanks for the assurance, Tecna. But I'll be okay… I already have something that will make sure to get the job done if I run into any Heartless." After saying those words, the teenager left the store and a confused Tecna alone.

"Have something that will get the job done? What kind of weapon does she have that will make the Heartless be afraid of her? I don't really understand what she was trying to say…" Tecna scratched the back of her head and wondered what Bloom was talking about…

 _ **(Meanwhile…)**_

"Again, thank you so much for taking care of those Heartless… I was alone and weaponless. I hope I'm not a burden to you, Miss Rose." Flora was currently thanking her savior who was a young 16-year old girl wielding a reddish-black scythe.

The girl known as Miss Rose gave Flora a gentle smile. "Don't worry, Flora. You aren't a burden… I'm glad that I was able to get to you in time before you became Heartless chowder. And… call me Ruby. Miss Rose makes me sound like an old woman." Flora nodded with a small smile on her face.

Ruby Rose was a young fair-skinned woman of age 16 with silver eyes and black neck-length choppy hair that gradated to dark red at the tips.

Her attire consisted of a white high-neck décolletage blouse with brown studded wristbands on the arms. There was also a black skirt with red tulle underneath with an over-bust corset with red strip holding the entire outfit in place. A black belt was bordered in red held a magnetic clip that was used to store her weapon and ammunition, there were also brown straps on her blouse. A pair of thigh-high stockings reaching to a few inches below the hem of her skirt, decorated by an image of a long-stemmed rose covered her legs. Her footwear consisted of red-soled black boots that contained four straps and buckles apiece.

A long red cloak with a singular clip on the right shoulder in the shape of a silver rose emblem was attached to her outfit. The cloak on the other hand looked like it had seen better days…

"Oh, I'm understand… Ruby. Thank you for saving me once again." Flora thanked her yet again.

"No need to thank. It's what a resistance leader is supposed to do in a situation like this. So, Flora… how exactly did you get jumped by the Heartless?" Ruby asked.

"Wait… those little creatures were known as Heartless?" Flora asked in a surprised tone to which Ruby nodded immediately. "Yep. They're the things that come out of the darkness in people's hearts. You were going to be next meal until I intervened and saved you…"

Flora shivered when she heard the words "darkness in people's hearts" – so, those Heartless are dark beings who only seek to quell their hunger? Wait… what kind of meal did they enjoy to eat?

"Ruby… about the Heartless… what do you they seek as a way to satisfy their hunger?" Flora asked.

"Hearts. They seek to feast on other people's hearts – that's their goal. Along with increasing their numbers… the Heartless are everywhere and nowhere." She explained.

Flora was horrified by what she heard – the Heartless were monsters who only wanted one thing: to quell their hunger with different people's hearts. It was barbaric…

Yet, there was one thing that was on Flora's mind – how did Ruby know about the Heartless?

"Ruby, how exactly do you know all of this? Mainly the Heartless?" Flora asked to which Ruby couldn't help but give a sad sigh. "Because they are reason I'm not on my home world anymore. Those little bastards destroyed everything that I cared about – including my family. Once I arrived in Magix Town, I immediately ended up becoming the leader of the Anti-Heartless Resistance. These last two years have taught me that I have to be strong for the people here… because if I don't then the little monsters will destroy everything that I care and protect in Magix Town." Ruby explained.

Flora nodded – it was an admirable goal that Ruby was following. Granted, she was sad that the black-haired girl had lost her world and family to the Heartless. Hell, Flora had experienced the destruction of her island by those creatures as well… plus, she had lost her two best friends as well. The long honeyish-brown haired girl was worried that Bloom and Stella might be dead. She hoped that this wasn't the case…

"So, Flora… can you tell me a little bit more about yourself?" Ruby asked to which Flora scratched the back of her head with a worried look on her face. "Well, there's not much to tell besides-"

"FLORA!" A familiar voice to Flora called out to her – it was none other than Bloom!

"BLOOM!" She rushed forward towards her best friend – Ruby on the other hand was confused… who was Bloom and how did she know Flora?

Bloom and Flora immediately hugged each other very tightly as tears came out of their eyes due to the joy and relief they were experiencing in finding each other once more.

"Bloom, thank goodness you are okay! I was so worried that something bad might have happened to you…" Flora said as she continued to cry.

"Same here! I was scared that something bad might have happened to you as well…" Bloom continued to cry as she held Flora in a tight hug.

Meanwhile, Ruby had no idea what was going on but nevertheless smiled – from the looks of things, these two were no doubt friends who were most likely separated. So, that meant one thing… they were both from another world.

It had been a long time since refugees from another world came to Magix Town. The last one that arrived here was over a year ago… to see two refugees before her eyes was an exciting opportunity.

Questions had arisen in her mind – where did those two girls came from and how did they lose their home? If Ruby had to guess, it was no doubt the Heartless… Still, she needed to ask and see if they knew anything on this matter.

The two girls were continuing to hug and cry due to their reunion but they failed to notice Ruby walking towards them. "Umm, excuse me… I'm very sorry to interrupt your private moment. But I'm kind of confused on what is going?" The two girls' private moment was interrupted by the voice of Ruby who was looking at them with a curious yet confused expression.

Bloom wiped the tears away from both hers and Flora's eyes as she got up. "Oh! I'm very sorry… its' just – I got separated from my two best friends and I was worried that something bad might have happened."

"Oh! You are one of Flora's friends, right?" Ruby asked to which Bloom nodded.

Flora got up and looked at Ruby. "Ruby, this is my childhood friend Bloom. She was with me when our island fell to the Heartless." The honeyish-brown haired girl introduced Bloom to Ruby.

The orange-red haired girl's eyes widen – was this girl really…?

"Ruby? As in the same 'Ruby' that Tecna mentioned?" Bloom asked and Ruby immediately nodded. "Yep! That's the one – she's doing okay with the shop, I take it?"

Bloom nodded with a gentle smile. "Yes. The shop and Tecna are okay… but I was told by her to come and meet with you. She said that you might-" Bloom was cut off by Ruby placing a finger on her month. "Sshh… I presume that you both have lost your world to the Heartless, correct?" Bloom and Flora's eyes widened and they immediately nodded.

"Alright, first things first – let's go to a safer place where we can have a conversation in private. The Heartless might come back and I'd rather not risk you both becoming Heartless food." Ruby explained.

Bloom and Flora nodded – Ruby had a point. Someone might be listening in on their conversation or the Heartless could come back at any moment. A private talk might be a little better in this kind of situation…

"Alright, you two… first things first, grab both my hands and hold on." Ruby ordered.

Bloom and Flora were both confused by this request, but nevertheless complied. Both girls looked at each other before nodding and grabbing Ruby's left and right hand. So, what was supposed to-?

"Hold on tight!" Ruby yelled as she immediately speeded off in a flash of light with rose petals falling to the ground.

In no time, the three girls (Ruby, Bloom and Flora) had disappeared from the Second Part completely… just like magic!


	5. Chapter 5 - The Manipulation

**Author's Notes: I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor Winx Club. They are owned by Tetsuya Nomura and Iginio Straffi.**

Chapter 5 – The Manipulation.

"W-who are you…?" Stella asked the mysterious young woman who had landed a few feet away from her. The blonde's eyelids still had small drops of tears in them due to being stranded on an unknown world.

The strange woman that landed before Stella was a sight to behold – she had pale snowy skin, crystal blue eyes and silvery-blue hair that was mostly pulled back into a high ponytail by a dark teal tube-like hairband. Two long curled hairs flowed past her ears and to her shoulders. Her attire consisted of a light-blue, backless tank top with a flared collar, a slightly darker blue miniskirt with a thin diamond-studded belt that hanged over it from her waist and knee-high bright blue, high-heeled boots.

The stranger smiled gently. "Me? Oh, I'm nobody important – just the ruler of this world." She explained and Stella's eyes immediately widened in surprise – was it true? Was the blonde speaking with the ruler of this world?

The stranger saw the blonde's eyes widened and couldn't help but grin. "Your apparent shock is currently questioning whether or not my claims are true. Rest assured, you are indeed speaking to the ruler."

Stella had so many questions on her mind – what was the name of the world that this young woman ruled, how did she become Princess or Queen of this place and why was this place looking so… so broken?

"I can tell that you have so many questions right now – but first, I must know your name since I'm unsure of how to treat you right now." The stranger requested.

Seeing the request fair, Stella nodded. "M-my name is Stella… an ordinary girl that lived a normal life on Gardenia Island with my two best friends Bloom and Flora." The blonde explained as the ruler with silvery-blue hair was intrigued by what she said. _'So, this is the "Stella" girl that Darcy told us about… looking at her from top to bottom, she doesn't seem like anything special. Yet, I can sense a strong connection to the darkness from the inside of her heart… If my sisters and I can manipulate her – This will truly be an interesting experience."_ The woman thought with a smirk.

"So, Stella… What happened to your home and your friends?" The woman asked as Stella looked down onto the stony ground and sighed. "Well… our island was attacked for reasons unknown. I was able to get away safely… but I don't know if my friends, family or Gardenia Island made it." The blonde explained.

"Hmmm… what if I were to help you find your friends?" The woman suggested to which Stella looked at her in surprise. "R-really? But I don't know if I can trust you yet… I've only just met you."

As much as the woman didn't want to admit it, Stella had a point. The silvery-blue haired individual needed to find a way to earn the blonde's trust if she was going to manipulate- Wait, that was it! This was going to be very interesting.

"Not know enough to trust me…? Oh, sweetie… you wound me!" The woman made a scene in which she instigated a fake heart wound much to Stella's confusion and worry. "Ummm… I'm sorry?" She apologized awkwardly.

The woman turned away in order to avoid showing her sadistic smile as she continued to manipulate and tease Stella at the same time. "I thought that I had found a soulmate to relate my harsh and terrible experience in the loss of my home."

Apparently, Stella's eyes widened when she heard 'loss of my home' – did that mean… that this woman also lost her world to the darkness as well? She had to know!

Before Stella could ask, the woman surprisingly responded. "Oh, yes… I did indeed lose my world to the darkness. I've been living here for quite a long time ever since I was a little kid…" She turned to look at Stella with a small frown on her face as the blonde couldn't help but sympathize with the woman.

"I'm… really sorry to hear about the loss of your world. I wish there was something I could do to help." Stella told her and that was exactly what the woman wanted to hear.

But first… a little co-action. "Hmmm… Well… I do think of a… Nah, I don't think you're the right person." The woman told Stella before turning away to grin evilly once more.

"N-no! Wait… wait! What are you talking about?" Stella asked with a confused tone.

"I was going to tell you but seeing as how you don't trust me at all…" Before the woman could continue, Stella rushed forward to grab her hand. "W-wait! Please! Tell me what you were going to say!"

"Hmmm… are you sure?" The woman asked with Stella nodding. "Yes! I'll do anything! Please… just tell me what you need." The blonde pleaded as the young woman turned to look at her with a gentle smile on her face. "Very well, sweetheart… since you've appealed to my generosity, I guess I do have a job for you – in fact, its something that will benefit both you and I in a sense."

"Benefit me…? In what way exactly?" Stella asked curiously as Icy took out her hand for Stella to grab. "First things first, you must be very tired. Take my hand and let me lead you to place where we can talk freely."

 _ **(Meanwhile in Magix Town…)**_

"So… to surmise – your home was attacked by the Heartless and you both ended up in Magix Town, correct?" Ruby asked the question.

Bloom nodded as did her friend Flora. All three were in some kind of bedroom inside the Magix Town Resistance where Ruby was questioning and preparing to explain the things that the newcomers didn't know.

"It all happened in an instant… one minute, we were relaxing and thinking of ways to leave our home and explore the outside worlds and then before we know it – the Heartless attack us!" Flora explained as Ruby nodded in understanding.

The silver-eyes girl got up and sighed in frustration while crossing her arms. "Damn it… this is the eighth world that has been lost to the Heartless."

Bloom and Flora couldn't believe what they just heard – more than eight worlds were lost to the Heartless? That's horrible…

Ruby looked at them with a sympathetic look. "I offer you my deepest condolences… yet I'm afraid I can't do much to help. I can only tell you what I know…" She told them.

"We're all ears, Ruby. Whatever you know, we're listening." Bloom replied with a serious look as Ruby sat down on a bed.

"Very well… you both are already aware that there is more than just your island and this world, right?" Ruby asked as Flora and Bloom nodded before the silver-eyed teenager continued to speak. "Originally, the worlds were separated and kept a secret until the Heartless came. As the years went by, the little bastards have traveled from world to world in search of hearts to satisfy their hunger. But it wasn't always like this… are you both familiar with three evil witches by the name of Icy, Darcy and Stormy?"

Bloom and Flora looked at each other before shaking their heads in response to Ruby's question – they had no idea who those three were and why they were called witches.

"I thought so… you see, those three were originally a trio of malicious and villainous thieves before a mysterious stranger offered them a chance at ruling the worlds with an iron fist. He offered the sisters who are called the Trix – power beyond anything you could imagine… things got very ugly. The world that the Trix lived on was completely ravaged by the appearance of the Heartless… all thanks to the mysterious person providing the three sisters with that power. As a result, the Trix took refuge on their homeworld, constructed a castle to serve as a base of operations… after that, they invited several villains to join them in conquering the worlds… all for their mysterious benefactor. That's the whole story…"

Bloom and Flora couldn't believe what they just heard – they were patient and silent during the entire time that Ruby told them the story but now they were really in disbelieve…

How could those Trix do such a thing like destroy worlds all for the sake of power and conquering… did they have no compassion or remorse? Didn't they care that the inhabitants could have their hearts take or get killed in the crossfire?

Bloom was snapped out of her angry thoughts when she heard Flora sniffing. Upon looking at her, she saw that tears were coming out of her eyes. "Flo…" She spoke to her softly before placing a hand on her shoulder.

"H-how can someone so cruel and evil do such a thing like this… it's like they don't feel any remorse for their crimes…" Flora stopping speaking and continued to cry as Bloom comforted with a hug.

"Sshh… don't cry, Flo… it's okay… please… don't cry…" Bloom pleaded with her as she attempted to cheer up Flora and make her stop crying.

"I… just can't Bloom… life is precious. Just like with nature… if I ever meet any of those Trix… I swear I'll…" Flora didn't finish her sentence but her tone was one of anger – Bloom knew how much of a caring person her friend was yet if she met any of the Trix… things would go bad. Very bad since both she and Flora didn't know how powerful they were exactly.

"Hey, hey, hey… Flora, look… not that I don't admire you little talk about how life is precious… but believe me – if you attempt to take on the Trix yourself… well, you'll most likely end up being their prisoner or worse… dead." Ruby explained as Flora released herself from Bloom's comfort and sent out a small glare to Ruby.

"How would you know that, Ruby?" Flora asked as Ruby raised an eyebrow at the honeyish-brown teen – more important, her tone. That only made the silver-eyed girl sigh heavily.

"Look… Flora, I wasn't trying to offend you or anything… but think about this – if you got up against the Trix who are… mind you – way more powerful than you – what would the outcome be? Something bad happening to you…" Ruby explained.

That only made Flora look away but her face was still one of sadness and anger at the way the Trix did whatever they pleased and nobody doing a thing about it…

" _Flora is taking this thing with these Trix a little too serious… better keep an eye on her in case she tries to do anything stupid. Though I'm curious about something else…"_ Bloom thought in her mind as she resumed her little conversation with Ruby.

"So… has anyone tried to stop the witches? Anybody at all?" Bloom asked as Ruby sighed once more.

"Over the years, a number of people have attempted to stop them… only to fail… mainly due to the Heartless that are on the side of the Trix… whatever we tried to do, they always came back – more strong and powerful." Ruby stopped speaking as she got up and walked over to the window.

Bloom had to wonder what made Ruby go silent like that – maybe it was frustration at the fact that the Trix couldn't be beater or the number of worlds that were lost to the Heartless? Either way, the orange-red haired just waited for the silver-eyed girl to speak.

After a few moments of precious silence, she finally spoke up once more. "But there is hope… legends say that the Heartless have a fear of a very ancient weapon. They say that it is a weapon that embodies both hope and terror mainly due to the fact that whoever possess it is doomed to a fate too dangerous but somewhat adventurous… but with how things are right now, we definitely need a hero around these parts." She finished explaining as Bloom realized what she was talking about… the weapon that the Heartless feared the most – a Keyblade…

"You mean the Keyblade, correct?" Bloom asked as Ruby froze and looked at her with a shocked look. Walking up to the orange-red haired teen, Ruby asked with a simple: "How?"

Bloom was ready with her answer. "Before we ran into each other, Tecna showed me a book involving the legend of the Heartless and the weapon they feared… but that's not the only thing I have to show as proof."

"Oh?" Ruby asked while Flora turned to look at her – from the looks of things, she was finished being angry and was now being curious.

Bloom raised her left hand as Ruby looked at her suspiciously – what exactly was she up to? The answer soon came as a flash of light surrounded her hand – like magic, the Keyblade appeared in her hands. This shocked not only Ruby but Flora as well.

Ruby's month was open wide as she walked over towards to see the Keyblade more clearly. She couldn't believe it… the Keyblade – a legendary weapon had fallen into the hands of a girl who was the same age as the silver-eyed Rose. A teenager…

Ruby wasn't the only one that was surprised. If Flora was too, she only showed it – but didn't say anything. Instead, she was conversing inside her mind:

" _I can't believe it… how and why did the Keyblade end up in the hands of my friend Bloom…? Was she worthy of wielding it… will she suffer this terrible burden? God, I hope not… I don't want to lose her to the Heartless like we lost our home and Stella…"_

Flora was being quiet yet a look of sadness and guilt was displaced on her – no doubt due to the fact that Bloom now had a heavy burden on her shoulders along with an upcoming adventure in the works. Yet, she kept quiet due to wanting to be strong for her friend. She had… cause she didn't want to lose her.

In the meantime, Ruby was finished examining the legendary weapon – yet she was still in shock. Not saying another word, she walked over to the bed and sat down to think.

Bloom dismissed her Keyblade and then sat down on a nearby chair to wait and see what Ruby would say… which didn't happen because a knock on the door occurred. The orange-red haired girl was curious as to who it could be.

"Yes?" Ruby asked as the door slowly opened as a familiar face popped up from the other side – it was Tecna.

"Ruby? Sorry to disturb you… but the representatives from Avalon High have arrived. I thought you'd might like to meet up with them." The girl with magenta-colored hair said as Ruby stood up.

"Already? Huh, they've arrived earlier than expect… nevertheless, I better go and greet them. Don't want to be a rude host after all…" Ruby replied as she released a heavy sigh.

"They're in the foyer… should I come so you can have some company?" Tecna asked but Ruby shook her head.

"Nah, I've got this… mind making some company for Bloom and Flora, if they're okay with it?" Ruby asked while turning her attention towards the two girls in the room.

"We're fine with some company, right Flo?" Bloom asked with a smile as Flora nodded immediately.

"Yep… we could use the company." Flora added with her own smile on her face – from the looks of things, she finally calmed down… but no doubt the anger was still there.

With everything cleared, Ruby nodded as Tecna entered the room and left the door open for the leader of the resistance to leave. "Be back soon… hopefully." The silver-eyed girl told Tecna who just nodded.

"Take your time… good luck." Tecna wished her as Ruby left the room and closed the door afterwards. Now only Bloom, Flora and the magenta-colored woman were left in the room.

Few moments later, Tecna released a sigh. "Man, what a day…" She admitted as a frown was displayed on her face.

"Why's that?" Bloom asked curiously as Tecna replied immediately. "Lots of paperwork, waiting and whatnot… if you both ask me, being a part of the resistance is a nightmare… however, it's worth it."

"Because of the fight against the Heartless?" Flora asked as Tecna nodded.

"Correct… though the real action is on the worlds that haven't been destroyed just yet… luckily." Tecna explained.

"Ah… say, Tecna – who are these representatives from this 'Avalon High' world?" Bloom asked – she was curious on that.

"Before you both arrived, we requested assistance from an old friend of ours… basically, they are sending two of their best experts to help us. Hopefully, this little situation might get resolved sooner… and the Heartless along with the Trix might be defeated at last." She finished explaining.

"I see… so, what is your role in the resistance, Tecna?" Bloom asked as Tecna grinned and answered immediately. "I'm the town's technician and intelligence officer… what I do is gather info on people and enemies… plus, I make sure that the defenses are up and running. It's a hard job… but to me, it's a like a hobby."

"In a sense, you are like a superwoman or something like that." Flora spoke with amazement in her voice as Tecna giggled.

"Somewhat… plus, it's a good task since I can protect beautiful peacekeepers… like you Flora." Tecna replied.

She didn't know how or why… but when Tecna said 'beautiful' – Flora just blushed. Why did she do that? "O-oh… t-thanks… but… you really believe I'm beautiful?" The honey-brown haired teen asked with the blush still there.

"Yep… plus, you are very brave. I admire people that remain loyal and brave in the face of danger… don't think Ruby didn't tell me how close and positive you act towards your friends. It's… kind of cute in a way that you act like you do." Tecna explained with a grin

"O-oh… t-thank you." Flora thanked her but her blush increased. What was going on with her exact… she hasn't acted like this way before… was it because of what Tecna said?

In the meantime, Bloom just watched the whole conversation and was smiling – granted, things started off on the wrong foot… yet, this was turning very positive so far…

Who knows? Maybe this adventure would be one that she and Flora would never forget… but would it be a good or bad one? That was a question for the foreseeable future…

For now though, she had to see what the present would throw at her.


End file.
